


Forever by my side

by magicalightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Daylighter Simon Lewis, Established Relationship, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 06:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6893665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicalightwood/pseuds/magicalightwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who would have thought they will be the first ones to get married ? Knowing they were the only ones who truly have forever to do so. But here they were telling their friends they were getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever by my side

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like everything about it but I needed to write something like that, anyway I hope you'll like it !  
> And sorry for my mistakes, english is not my first language.

Simon had been kidnaped by Valentine and Raphael hadn't been able to find him for days, he was truly worried and when Simon was finally found he was almost dead. Raphael couldn't stand the thought of the love of his life being gone, they were just starting their forever together. The older vampire swore to himself that something like that will never happen again, he had to find a way to always be able to find his Simon. To bring him home safe. The war with Valentine lasted a little more than five years and it was just before the final battle that Simon almost died. Raphael and him had been together for more than four years. Of course like every couple they had ups and downs but in the end they just couldn't even think about a life without the other. When they were asked about their future, their only response was that they were going to spend eternity together because according to them it was the only way.

During Simon's first weeks at the Dumort, Raphael had told him about vampires' laws, about some ancient ritual specific to them. Along with all those things he had told him about weddings, it wasn't a classical wedding because there is no "till death tears us apart" when you're immortal. At least it's not supposed to be. The biggest difference compared to mundane weddings was the blood. Just like shadowhunters must exchange runes, vampires must share blood. And a blood link is unbreakable, even death can't break the bond. If two vampires are married and one of them dies, the other would feel like half of himself was dead and in every known stories the said vampire ends up killing himself. Sometimes even if two people are in love, that love only lasts a lifetime, not forever. All those things are the reason why vampire weddings don't happen often. Simon had learnt that like he used to learn stuff for school, like something you have to know but don't really care about. It was years ago. 

And then he almost died, he didn't know if the war was over, if his friends were alive. If Raphael was alive. And that was worse than him being dead, he didn't feel his pain, he was only worried about Raphael. After a while, hours or days he didn't know, he saw Raphael and he thought he was dead and in some kind of vampire heaven if that even exists but he was still is that strange cage so it couldn't be heaven. Maybe they were both still alive, as alive as vampires could be at least. He took him days to recover but thanks to Magnus' magic he would heal. A week or so later he was back home.

He was back for a few hours, the whole clan stayed at the hotel that night because they were just happy to have Simon back and when the sun was rising so he went to bed with his boyfriend. That was their first night together since all of this happened, now they just needed to be with the other. Simon had his head on Raphael's chest who had his arms around the young vampire. Both smiling, both happy to be together again. « I don't want to be far from you like that ever again » Simon whispered those words in his boyfriend's chest « not knowing if you were alive, if I would ever see you again, I don't want that to happen, never. I need you in my life and, and I love you Raphael Santiago. » He said that looking straight in the older guy's eyes. Raphael's face lighted up at that « And I love you Simon Lewis. » He softly kissed his boyfriend and watch him fall asleep in his arms. Raphael didn't sleep much that night, he had too much in his mind.

He was attending a meeting that terrible night a few days ago and when he came back Simon was gone, his phone still in their room so he called Clary to ask if he was with her, when she told him he wasn't he began to be worried. He called Magnus asking him for a tracking spell. The whole clan was looking for their baby who wasn't really a baby anymore but everyone still called him that because they love him. Simon seemed to be nowhere to be found, they knew it was Valentine. A few days later, the shadowhunters found something, they had to save Simon, and to defeat Valentine once and for all. Shadowhunters, vampires, werewolves, warlocks, they all went, they knew that one way or the other it was the final battle. And they won it : Valentine was dead and Simon was saved. But Raphael couldn't forget what he felt during those few days without him, without even knowing for sure that he was still alive, not knowing where he was, what was happening to him. He swore to himself that he would never lived in a world without Simon. It was simple in his head : if he was too late and Simon was dead, he would burn at sunrise the next morning and if Simon wasn't dead, he intended to have eternity with him. Or they were both dead or they'll be together forever. It was a selfish choice, maybe Simon didn't want forever with him, it wasn't only his decision to take.

Simon was alive, they were lying together in their bed. Raphael thought he was asleep but then he talked and what he said just made him feel happy again. There were a lot of things he wanted to answer but right now he could only say those few words « And I love you Simon Lewis. » With Simon asleep in his arms Raphael began to let his dark thought out of his mind and to think about other things, some he didn't even allowed himself to dream about. Maybe Simon felt just like him, that he wouldn't live without him. And maybe he would like to be his forever. He wasn't sure what to do now, he wanted Simon to be his and he wanted to be Simon's in every way possible and forever, he wanted to marry him, to be bound to him. Would Simon want that too ? What if he didn't and by asking him, he ruined everything. There was no turning back on a vampire wedding. He knew that but despite that part of him telling him not to do that, he knew that he was going to do it.

At sunset, when Simon woke up Raphael was smiling at him, that smiled that said he had something planned. Simon raised an eyebrow to ask him what it was. « We're having a dinner tonight, or more like bloody cocktails. Meet me in two hours in front of the door.» After that he left, only to enter the room again about two seconds later « you're expected very well dressed », he kissed him and then left for good.  
He told his clan he wanted all of them out of the hotel the whole night and reached the kitchen to make their drinks. Once it was done he went to his bathroom to get ready.

At the same time, Simon was looking for the perfect outfit. Being Raphael's boyfriend had forced him to wear suits a lot more than he used to and he actually was enjoying that, he was totally able to pick the right one even if he loved when Raphael was here to help him. An hour later he knew exactly which suit he was going to wear, and he knew Raphael would love it. He was ready just in time and went downstairs to meet his boyfriend, who of course was already there. Simon always knew Raphael was handsome, more than that, almost perfect but this time he was just more than usual. He was wearing a black suit with a dark red shirt but what truly made him look so good was the happiness you could see all over his face, his smile was brighter than ever and that smile was the most beautiful thing in the world according to Simon. "You're so perfect Raph" he just said unable to say more, « where are we going ? ». Raphael took his hand « right here, mi amor. » and with that he lead his boyfriend to the ballroom.

When they entered the room, Simon's mouth fell open. The ballroom was the most beautiful place in the hotel but that night it was even more than usual. There were candles everywhere on fancy and old candlesticks, roses as red as blood in every corner. And in the middle of the room, stood a beautiful table, it seemed to be a gold one coming from an other century. On it, two champagne blood glasses. Raphael helped Simon to sit on one of the two fancy armchair near the table and sat on the other. Simon looked up at him with a beautiful look on his face, Raphael could see love, admiration and something else he couldn't place yet. 

Raphael was looking straight in Simon's eyes when he began to speak, happiness all over his face. « I love you Simon Lewis. » He saw Simon was going to answer but with one look he made him understand to let him finish, at this point they were able to have a conversation just with their eyes and facial expressions. « I love you and I don't want to lose you, I don't want to live if you don't. I want to spend eternity with you. » He smiled, one of those smiles Simon called brighter than the sun and he kept going. « Before I met you, I was sure I was nothing more than a monster and you helped me see I was not because you're the light and I need light people in my life because I'm anything but darkness. And you, you're just like the sun and you're pulling me out of all that darkness inside me and your light gets in instead. You're the sun, you're my sun and I can't live without you. Somehow you always saw some good in me, you saw the side of myself than no one does, some things I didn't even know we're still in me, you brought back my humanity and you allowed me to have a sun in my life. I have no idea what my life would be today if I hadn't met you, you changed my life, for the better. Our life isn't perfect, but last week I saw what a life without you would be like and that's not a life at all. I need you, you're the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you. » He stood up, never breaking eyes contact with Simon, he was now on one knee in front of his boyfriend. « Simon Lewis, will you marry me, Raphael Santiago and spend eternity by my side ? » He asked with a beautiful ring in his right hand.  
Simon smiled brighter that he ever did when he said « Of course I will, I love you Raphael and spending eternity with you is my biggest dream. » And then they were kissing. That kiss wasn't like any of the kisses they shared in all those years, it was a promise. When the pull apart from each other, they were still smiling, both of their faces irradiated with happiness. Both of them were aware of what a wedding was implying and that's what they wanted, to be bound to each other in the only way they weren't already, by blood and forever.

The next night was Friday night and Friday night meant friends' night at Magnus and Alec's place. They were too happy to keep their wedding a secret for a while, they agreed that their friends will be the first to know and that they will tell their clan when they'll get back. Who would have thought they will be the first ones to get married, knowing they were the only ones who truly have forever to do so. But here they were telling their friends they were getting married. As soon as they were in front of their friends Simon couldn't wait any more second so he almost shouted "we're engaged" with a huge smile on his face. The next second Clary was hugging him. Raphael was not a hugging person, except for Simon, but he gladly let Magnus hug him. Izzy hugged Simon as well, Alec, Jace and Lydia simply congratulated them, they were truly happy for them but they weren't ones to hug a lot. After a lot of questions about the upcoming wedding, they spend the night talking about a lot of other things as usual. About an hour before sunrise, the two fiancés got back to the Dumort to announce the great new to their clan. When they did, the hotel exploded with joy, congratulations and again many questions. They were getting married in just a little more than two months, Magnus and Izzy offered to be wedding planners and so did Lily, so the three of them will be in charge of everything but nothing will be done without Raphael and Simon's agreement.

As the big night approached, everybody was getting tensed. And Raphael couldn’t help but feel guilty about some things. So one night he talked to Simon about the one that was the most the important according to him. « I'm sorry that you're stuck in the night, in the darkness because of me. »  
« How many times will I need to tell you that I don't blame you for that, I never did even when I said I did. I like being a vampire now, you know that. »  
« That's not what I meant. You're a daylighter Simon, you could be walking on sunshine and here you are only going out at night because of me. I'm truly sorry Simon. »  
« I don't need the sun, as long as I have you in my life I don't care about the sun. You always say that I'm your sun but the thing is you're mine too. » and just like that Raphael was feeling good again, and he kissed his fiancé. After a long and passionate kiss, they rested their forehead against each other’s and Raphael asked « Where do you want to go for our honeymoon ? »  
« I don't really know, what about a world tour or something like that ? Starting in Paris. I've always wanted to kiss my girlfriend or boyfriend under the Eiffel Tower but I think it would be even better to kiss my husband under the Eiffel Tower. But for now I’ll be just fine kissing my fiancé. » And he did just that.

Today was finally the wedding. It will take place in the ballroom in the hotel and the three wedding planners had agreed that neither of the two future husband would be allowed in the hotel the day before so they won't see each other before the wedding and so they won't see the decorations and all before either. That's how Simon spend the day in the Institute with Clary, Izzy, Lydia and even Jace helping him to get ready and Raphael was with Magnus and Alec. When the time came, they all went to the Dumort. Simon always said that the ballroom reminded him of the one in the Beauty and the Best and when he entered in it he couldn't stop thinking that it has never been as true as it was right now : he was standing in the left side of the stairs and Raphael on the right, they went down the first steps before getting together on the middle part of the stairs where the two parts were joining. They went down side by side, and kept walking till the center of the room where stood the older vampire of the clan who was celebrating the wedding. 

All their friends were there : Clary, Magnus, Izzy, Lily, Ragnor, Alec, Jace, Catarina, Lydia, every other vampire of the clan, and Jocelyn and Luke who were like parents to Simon. And Simon's sister, he didn't know she would be there, she knew he was a vampire and she knew he was getting married but vampire wedding was so different from mundane ones that he didn't think she would be there. Raphael had asked her if she would come after explaining to her all that would happened to be sure she's aware of what she's agreeing to if she comes. And here she was because she loved her brother more than anything and she wanted to be there for him, no matter what. Everything was perfect, the room was perfect, every single details were perfectly done. Magnus and Izzy had took them on hours and hours of shopping until they found the perfect suits and when they had the four of them agreed to say they couldn’t find anything better. It was a beautiful one, fancy but simple. A wonderful black jacket and matching pants. A white shirt with diamonds cufflinks and a bow tie were completed the outfit. The final touch was a red rose above their hearts. It was the same as those which had filled the room when Raphael proposed to Simon, as red as blood, it was just perfect for them. Everything was going great, they were looking in each other eyes and all they could see was love when the time came for them to share blood. They had been together for five years now and they never bit each other because biting meant bounding, at least for a while and they wanted to be bounded but not just for a while, if they were going to be bound it has to be forever and bounded forever meant a wedding but a wedding is a huge thing so they chose to never bite or drink each other blood until it was the right time and that time was now.

Raphael had a hand on Simon's waist and the other behind his neck, their eyes were still locked together. And then he was bitting Simon's neck, it was gentle and full of love, it didn't last a long time. Right after, Simon was mimicking Raphael's position from seconds before and biting in his neck just as gentle and with as much love as Raphael had done. It was supposed to be all for a vampire wedding but Simon was Simon and he had made it clear that he was not going to give up on mundane rings and vows. So now was the time for wedding rings and vows. They wrote them together, searching the right words to express their love. And now they were exchanging rings and saying them, looking straight in each other eyes once more just as if everyone around them had disappeared and it was only the two of them in their own world full of love.

They have been married for two months now, and they were finally leaving New-York for their honeymoon. They were supposed to go right after the wedding but some demons had decided another way. But finally they were at Magnus and Alec's place so the warlock could portal them to Paris.  
« I have a surprise for you. » Raphael raised an eyebrow « just promise me you won't get mad that I didn't tell you before » Simon looked at his husband with his puppy eyes so of course Raphael promised.  
With time zones, it was almost sunrise in Paris, Simon knew that but Raphael reminded him anyway, « don't worry Raph, I know exactly were I want to go, it's safe, just trust me. » Of course they trusted each other so Raphael took Simon's hand and went to the portal with him. He found himself under the Eiffel Tower. At sunrise. 

« What the hell are you thinking Simon.. » But the younger kissed him to shut him up, he pulled away only to whisper « just trust me » and kissed him again. The sun was now rising and they were kissing under the Eiffel Tower. Raphael couldn't think of a better way to die, he was ready to burn. But he didn't. When he realized what was happening, he pulled away from his husband, took his hand and watch the sun, he hadn't seen it in almost seventy years and he never hoped to see it again. He didn't even realized he was crying until Simon kissed his tears away. Neither of them spoke until the sun was finally up. « Thank you mi amor » was the first thing Raphael said, turning his gaze to Simon, said vampire kissed him once again. After a while he said, pretending he wasn't laughing « it is better than burning, don't you think ? »  
Raphael smiled « I think I can get used to that again. »

They walked hand in hand in Paris. Raphael wanted to stay outside the whole day, to enjoy the sun. And Simon couldn't say no to him, so that's exactly what they did.  
« For how long have you been keeping your little secret from me ?" Simon seemed to not understand, Raphael knew better, he was only pretending but he explained anyway did «that I was going to be a daylighter too. »  
« I think Magnus told me some days ago » Raphael raised his eyebrows in a way that said he didn't believe him « weeks maybe. » Raphael eyebrows were still raised « you know that night we told them we were getting married, he told me that night. »  
« It was months ago. »  
« Technically I wasn't lying when I said weeks and days since months are days too. » Raphael rolled his eyes « I didn't tell you because I wanted to show you, to surprise you and Magnus agreed so I had to wait until the wedding. One day, you told me that you missed the sun but what you really wanted to see again the most was the sunrise, so I figured out that the first time you'll see the sun again it will be for a beautiful sunrise. I could have show you the next day after the weeding but I wanted it to be special, so again Magnus and Alec helped me. We were supposed to have our honeymoon sooner so you were supposed to find out sooner but then we had to stay in New York because of those demons, but finally here we are and I'm so glad I didn't tell you because seeing you that happy was worth it. I'm so bad at keeping things from you, keeping something that big for months it was hard but I had Alec and Magnus to help me and somehow I managed to not tell you. »  
« How did you do it since the wedding ? I mean now we can share our thought and I won't believe you if you tell you simply didn't think about it because of course you thought about it. »  
« Magnus cast a spell on me, I was only allowed to think about it in his place because he have some crazy other spell there that prevent thought sharing or something like that. The spell on my head ended when we kissed under the Eiffel Tower. »  
« Then I believe I'll have to thank Magnus and Alec too when we'll get back. » After that he kissed Simon with all he had, they were now in front of the Louvre. They broke their kiss and rested their forehead against the other. « It is the second best present someone could ever give me. » he whispered so only Simon could hear.  
« Second ? What's the first ? »  
« Having you forever by side. »


End file.
